


Knight in a Kilt

by Tiikeria



Series: 500 Followers! [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mad Knight Ryan, Vengeful King Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made a good team; one was cunning and strategic, and the other was chaotic and sly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in a Kilt

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Nerdy: Here’s my prompt: can I have some Freewood with Ryan being all protective over Gavin?
> 
> Minecraft/King AU, because I needed it in my life. Also based on the Vengeful King/Mad Knight AU going around lately. I hope this works for protective Ryan, cause I quite like it! ^^”

They made a good team; one was cunning and strategic, and the other was chaotic and sly. They complemented each other perfectly, all in the Kingdom could see that, and, deep down, they feared it. They knew the one they called “The Mad Knight” would not hesitate to strike down anyone who dared to harm their king. No, no harm would come to King Free while The Mad Knight was by his side.   
  
The two heard the whispers of the castle servants, of the citizens in the streets, of the advisors that once mocked their King for being weak and feeble-minded. He would always tell Sir Ryan to ignore the harsh and speculating words they uttered, for, in his own words, “they would soon learn why he was known as the Vengeful One.” It seemed to placate the elder man, for the most part, as did a few well placed and well timed kisses in private. Not only was Sir Ryan of Haywood was his most trusted knight, he was also his coveted lover. Only in secret, however.  
  
At least, until one of his servants caught them in the privacy of the King’s chambers. It was soon that the whole Kingdom knew of the sordid affair between the King and his knight. To say that the duo were not pleased by the developments were an understatement, but, still, King Free kept a hold of his lover’s protective nature; they would get what they deserved in time, he said, but that placating line was slowly losing its effect on the elder man.   
  
Then came an order: mark those still loyal, protect the children for they do not understand the ways of the world. Give the traitors a chance at redemption or escape. Kill the rest. Donned in armor, his trademark kilt still in place, cow skull atop his head, he lead those still loyal guards on a rampage through the Kingdom, all under the watchful eye of their King. Bloodshed and smoke followed the Vagabond across the land; many fleed to nearby Kingdoms, fearing for their safety. Those who swore allegiance to their King were rewarded. Children left behind were brought to the castle for feeding and cleaning; their wrath not extending to the most innocent of their citizens. The King himself dined with them, telling them stories of his adventures before taking the throne, keeping them entertained as The Mad Knight ravaged the countryside.  
  
He cared not for the pleas of his advisors to stop the murder, that these people were fickle and would find fault in any King that rose to power. Their silence only came upon the soft statement, “Love should not be followed by whispers of disdain. If they do not accept love between souls, then they are not fit to reside in my lands.”   
  
The reunion between The Mad Knight and his Vengeful King was one of celebration between the two. Love could make a man mad, but for the two of them, they didn’t need its help. Madness had already made a home within them.


End file.
